ENCUENTROS
by annette78
Summary: Candy y Terry se dirigen a Lakewood. Serán encuentros emocionantes para los enamorados.


10/14/2016

ENCUENTROS

Hogar de Pony

Candy había dormido plácidamente esa noche como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón estaba en paz, lleno de amor por aquel muchacho que había conocido en un barco. El recuerdo de Terry, de sus besos, de sus caricias la estremecían, por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo el amor, amor maduro, puro, todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, todos sus anhelados sueños de estar con Terry se estaban volviendo reales, eso la emocionaba y la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo. Se levantó feliz, radiante, se vistió con sus vestidos más bellos, todo lo hacía por él, por su amado Terry.

Candy se dirigió al comedor donde estaban ya desayunando la Hermana María y la Srta. Pony. −Buenos días mi querida Candy –dijeron al unísono las Sras. −Buenos días Srta. Pony, Hermana María. No creen que hoy es un día maravilloso? −Respondió emocionada y feliz. Se veía radiante, espléndida, pero sobretodo feliz. −Sí, mi querida Candy, es un día maravilloso y mágico. Candy recuerda que hoy debes ir al consultorio, el Dr. Harrison ha estado preguntando cuando vuelves, y al parecer necesita de tu ayuda −le dice la Srta. Pony con ternura, pero tratando de aterrizarla de ese sueño que estaba viviendo−. Ellas sabían que Candy estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, pero debía cumplir con sus obligaciones. Candy había olvidado sus responsabilidades en el consultorio, su reencuentro con Terry la habían sumergido en un sueño mágico, en el que sólo estaban ellos dos. −ohh, el consultorio, debo ir, debo ver a mis pacientes, no puedo ser irresponsable. Ohhh Terry me haces perder noción de todo −pensó Candy−.

Terminó de desayunar −Gracias, Srta Pony por recordármelo, pero primero debo avisarle a Terry, ya que ayer no le informé que debía trabajar −Candy sacaba la lengua avergonzada−. Las Sras. sonrieron y le desearon un buen día.

Residencial

Terry había dormido poco, a pesar de que se sentía pleno, feliz y muy en paz, extrañaba en demasía a Candy, solo pensaba en amarla, en acariciarla. Esa noche recordó todo lo que había sido su encuentro, sentía que no podía más de felicidad, de amor, de deseo. Amaba a Candy más que nunca, los recuerdos de su reencuentro, de sus besos, abrazos, caricias, le hacían sonreír constantemente, su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir cosas al recordarla, solo deseaba que la noche acabara para estar nuevamente con ella, no soportaba más no tenerla entre sus brazos. Así pasaron las horas, pudo dormir un par más, pero se sentía ansioso, sólo quería verla, quería sentirla. Llegó el amanecer, se levantó temprano, abrió la ventana de su habitación y mirando por ella, pensaba en Candy −mi amada Candy, te necesito más que nunca, que pasen las horas rápido para poder estar a tu lado y poder besarte, abrazarte, amarte. Luego de ello bajó a desayunar, sentía que todos lo observaban, era un extraño en el pueblo, y ya se había corrido el rumor de que aparentemente ese muchacho era el novio de Candy. Sentía las miradas, y lo incomodaban, las damas que se encontraban en el lugar, admiraban su belleza y murmuraban como adolescentes. Terry se sintió muy incómodo, a pesar de que su rebeldía había disminuido, lo seguía siendo, y el gentío y las murmuraciones lo incomodaban, sólo Candy sacaba lo mejor de él. Desayunó rápido, era mucho la incomodidad que sentía, que no quería parecer un mal educado si alguien se le acercaba a conversar, por lo que se apresuró en desayunar y subió nuevamente a su habitación, −cuando llegarás Candy?, te necesito, ya no puedo más de ansiedad y deseo por verte, te necesito, llega pronto por favor. Se extendió en su cama, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar con sus besos, con sus caricias. De repente suena su puerta, salta sobresaltado de la cama, sabía que era ella, que era su amada Candy que había llegado. Abrió la puerta y en un acto impulsivo, arrastró a Candy a su habitación, cerró bruscamente la puerta, la tomó de la cintura, la apoyó brusco en la puerta cerrada, y la comenzó a besar como si no la hubiera visto en años. Candy no se resistió y se dejo amar por ese joven tan hermoso que la tenía en sus brazos, los besos eran apasionados, largos y apasionados, sus cuerpos temblaban de amor y de placer, Terry no se resistía, toda la noche había soñado con volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, que lo único que quería era besarla, acariciarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir, las caricias siguieron, la pasión era tan grande que Candy olvidaba todo, olvidaba que estaban en su pueblo, que estaban en la residencial, que podría generar rumores. Él la toma fuerte de la cintura, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, ahí los dos se amaban sin censura, estaban extasiados, excitados, sus cuerpos temblaban de amor −te amo Candy, te necesitaba tanto −decía Terry incansablemente en su oído, Candy temblaba, ella ya era una mujer, no una niña, Terry le había enseñado a amar con locura, con pasión. Se amaron, siempre con el límite de no sobrepasarse, ellos ya lo sabían, sabían que aún no era su momento, pero sabían que no podían dejar de besarse, de acariciarse, de amarse. Pasaron varios minutos besándose, acariciándose, sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados, como si fueran uno, no podían dejar de hacerlo, los dos lo querían, los dos querían sentirse, sentirse después de esa noche separados, siguieron así varios minutos más, hasta que Candy en un acto de cordura, recuerda el consultorio, y sutilmente, contra toda su voluntad, comienza a separase de Terry, no quería hacerlo, hubiera estado todo el día entre sus brazos, pero no podía y aun no debía. −Que pasa mi amor, no te gustó nuestro reencuentro –Terry le susurró sensual y traviesamente al oído−. Candy tratando de reincorporase y retomar la cordura, sonríe sonrojada y muy agitada −te amo Terry y quisiera estar toda mi vida así y más, pero debo irme. Terry sobresaltado por los dichos de Candy, se reincorpora angustiado −irte, dónde?, dónde debes ir? puedo ir contigo?. Terry sigue angustiado, la sensación de nuevamente dejarla ir, lo angustia hasta volverse loco, toda la noche deseaba estar con ella, había planeado recorrer el pueblo de su mano, abrazados, como enamorados, pero esos sueños se estaban desmoronando. −Terry debo ir al consultorio, el Dr. Harrison me necesita, debo volver a mis quehaceres y no puedo dejar los pacientes así como así, por favor no te angusties, ni te enojes conmigo, pero somos adultos y debo responder a mis obligaciones. Candy al igual que Terry estaba decepcionada, debía ir al consultorio, pero su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban estar ahí en los brazos de Terry. Terry muy apenado, le pregunta si la puede acompañar, pero insiste que no, que la consulta del Dr. Harrison era muy conservadora y reservada, por lo que estaba prohibido que alguien que no sea el personal o los pacientes estuvieran ahí −entonces me haré el enfermo −le dice con tono travieso pero como implorándolo. −No puedes mi amor, si supieras las ganas que tengo de estar todo el día a tu lado, si supieras el dolor en mi corazón al no estar contigo este día, pero debo ir sola, por qué no sales a recorrer el pueblo, hay sectores muy hermosos y el día está espléndido, yo trataré de hablar con el Dr. Harrison, y según lo que vea, según como vea la situación en el consultorio, trataré de tomar algunos días para estar contigo, le pediré a Margaret que me reemplace, pero debo asistir hoy y regularizar mi situación, lo comprendes verdad?. Candy lo mira como implorándoselo. Terry asiente con su cabeza algo apenado y frustrado, quería y deseaba con todo su corazón estar con ella, estar a su lado, sentir su aroma, su respiración −está bien mi pequeña pecosa, pero tendrás que recompensarme por dejarme solo todo el día −lo dice Terry guiñándole el ojo. Candy se sonroja, y en su corazón lo único que deseaba era besarlo, amarlo como lo habían estado haciendo previo a la conversación −claro que si, y te volverás loco de pasión, cuando regrese y te recompensé. Candy sacaba la lengua coquetamente. Terry no aguantó más y se dirigió a ella sensualmente, la tomó por su cintura fuertemente, la besó en su cuello y le dijo −no me provoques pequeña pecosa, que si sigues insinuándote así, te rapto y no te dejo ir a ningún lado. Luego de eso la tomó con fuerza, la abrazó acercándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, los dos sentían pasión, sentían nuevamente ese fuego en sus cuerpos, se besaron apasionadamente, Terry la besaba con pasión, tratando de capturar cada beso, cada forma de su cuerpo con sus manos, luego de ello, la rubia tuvo que despedirse y con un beso en la frente le dice −adiós amor, espérame aquí tipo 19:00, que a esa hora pasaré. Terry antes de que se alejará le tomó la mano con fuerza y nuevamente la abrazó y le dio el último beso −eso es para que me recuerdes y no te olvides de mis besos. Candy lo miró enamorada, Terry era tan apasionado, que cada vez que la sorprendía así, la hacían olvidar el mundo, Candy se despide guiñándole el ojo como aprobación y sale de la habitación.

Terry en la habitación no sabía que hacer, no sabía si salir y caminar como se lo había recomendado Candy, o quedarse a esperarla en la habitación −ohhh Candy, que mala eres en dejarme solo, mejor me iré a caminar y conocer tu pueblo y encontrarte ahí en cada rincón que has recorrido, si me quedo aquí me volveré loco esperándote. Luego de pensar eso, decide salir a caminar.

Caminando por el pueblo, Terry se siente tranquilo, es inevitable no pensar en Candy, desde que la conoció en el barco, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ella. Camina feliz, se ve un hombre radiante, hermoso, no es indiferente a la gente del pueblo, las muchachas se preguntan, quien será tan hermoso caballero?. Terry siente ese revuelo que causa, él sabía que era hermoso, sí, lo sabía, previo a conocer a Candy, siempre sintió la admiración y el afecto de muchas muchachitas que hubieran deseado estar con él, con más de alguna tuvo algún romance, pero cuando conoció a Candy todo cambió en él, ella con su indiferencia lo enamoró, no era cualquier chica, ella también era hermosa, pero lo que más lo enamoró fue su personalidad, sentir que era prohibida y difícil de conseguir habían generado en él, ese amor que fue aumentando cada vez más en su corazón. Ella lo había visto como a cualquier otro, no lo vio como el noble caballero inglés, bello, hermoso que la mayoría de las chicas veían, sino que era un simple chico en el colegio San Pablo, eso generó en Terry las ganas de conocerla más y más, ese rechazo hacia él lo atraía más, cómo un señuelo, la personalidad de la chica, tan fresca, tan jovial, tan auténtica lo había cautivado totalmente, enamorándose perdidamente y locamente de ella −cómo me has embrujado Candy, que ni siquiera puedo fijarme en alguna otra mujer, tú eres la única mujer que me importa y amaré siempre, uff Candy que poderes secretos tendrás, que pudiste conquistarme y volverme loco de amor −pensaba mientras caminaba y admiraba el hermoso y pequeño pueblo donde había crecido Candy.

En la otra esquina de la calle aparece Patty, ella se sobresalta al ver a Terry, ella lo conocía muy bien, por lo que fue imposible no reconocerlo −Terry acá, que estará haciendo?, seguro vino con Candy…Ohhh Candy, has vuelto, que feliz me siento de que estés con tu amado Terry. Pero que pasará en Lakewood cuando lo sepan, que pasará con Albert? −Se preguntaba mientras bajaba la cabeza algo apesadumbrada. Terry ve a Patty desde el otro extremo de la calle, se siente incómodo, no sabe si dirigirse o no a saludarla, nunca fue muy cercano a los amigos de Candy, incluso sabía que no era de su agrado, por ser ese chico rebelde, incluso mal educado que mostraba ser en el colegio. −Patricia Obrien, que haré?, la saludaré?, tengo que hacerlo, Candy no me perdonaría si le cuento que la vi y no me digné a saludarla. Cruza la calle y la sorprende, −hola Patricia, cómo has estado?. Patty se sobresalta, nunca pensó que Terry se le acercaría, no era su estilo, incluso en el colegio siempre fue muy distante con ellos, incluso muy indiferente, que lo hacían ver mal educado. −Terry, que sorpresa verte. Patty sabía que no era una sorpresa, sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo Terry en ese lugar, −qué estás haciendo en este pueblo?. Terry sonrió, estaba seguro que Patty sabía de su reencuentro con Candy, cómo no saberlo si Candy le había contado que Patty iba semanalmente a la Casa Pony, y obviamente se debió haber enterado allá, pero no quiso ser descortés y muy afablemente contesto –Bueno… −titubeo un poco, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos o vivencias a personas extrañas, pero Patty era como una hermana para Candy, y él sabía que debía ganarse su respeto y su cariño para así hacer feliz a su amada mujer, −bueno, he venido acompañando a Candy, poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, exponerle sus sentimientos, le generaban incomodidad, −sí, he venido con Candy, nos hemos reencontrado y arreglado nuestras diferencias, así que te encuentras frente al novio de tu adorada amiga. Luego de decir esto, Terry siente un poco de vergüenza, pero tenía que decirlo, quería decirlo a quien sea, se sentía orgulloso de ser por fin el novio de esa pecosa con coletas, que tanto lo volvía loco. Patty sonrió, algo ruborizada, ya que siempre fue muy vergonzosa, y al ver ese Terry noble, sensible, vulnerable, sintió emoción por su amiga, felicidad porque Candy por fin podría estar con el amor de su vida y sonriendo y con un tono algo burlón le dice −hasta que lo conseguiste Terrence Grandchester, pudiste conseguir el amor de Candy. Terry se sonrojó, recordaba a Patty como una niña vergonzosa y nunca pensó que ella diría esas palabras. Patty había madurado mucho, la muerte de Stear la habían vuelto fuerte, ya no era una niña, era una mujer fuerte. Terry le sonrió, sacándole la lengua como signo de aprobación. −Me alegro mucho por ustedes −prosiguió Patty−, se lo merecen, se que ella te ama y mucho, vi sufrir mucho a Candy luego de su separación en NY, se que ella debe estar muy feliz, y te agradezco que la hagas feliz, en serio, te lo agradezco, ya que todos nuestros esfuerzos por lograr la felicidad plena de Candy habían sido infructuosos, te necesitaba, te necesitaba para ser completamente feliz, me alegro mucho que estén juntos, en serio, me alegro mucho. Terry la miró admirado, nunca pensó que Patty podría decirle tan hermosas palabras, todo eso hacían que amara más a Candy, −Gracias Patty, yo también he sufrido mucho, la he amado desde que la conocí en un barco desde América a Londres, y todas nuestras separaciones hicieron que mi corazón se destrozara, pero ahora estoy feliz, sí, estoy 100% feliz, no podría ser más feliz, estoy con ella y puedo expresarle mi amor como siempre quise hacerlo. Patty se sonrojó un poco, luego bajó la cabeza tristemente, cómo le hubiera gustado que eso hubiera ocurrido con Stear, estar así juntos, felices, amándose, pero sabía que eso era imposible, Stear estaba muerto y jamás volvería. Terry notó la tristeza de Patty y recordó lo sucedido con Stear, le tuvo compasión y en un acto inesperado le dijo −disculpa Patty, he recordado lo de Stear, discúlpame por haber presumido de mi amor con Candy, sabiendo que tal vez tú estás sufriendo por el tuyo. Patty lo miró asombrada, no reconocía al Terry rebelde, indiferente, pedante y hasta desagradable, era otro, era otro hombre, un hombre noble. −Gracias Terry, no te preocupes, sí, es verdad que he sufrido mucho, pero el tiempo me ha dado consuelo y el recuerdo de Stear es algo muy preciado para mí, él siempre estará vivo en mi corazón, gracias por tu gesto, le sonrió la chica. −Y dónde está Candy?. Tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería dar lastima a nadie, ni menos compasión. Terry con una cara triste y frustrada le cuenta que debió ir al consultorio y que ese día no podrían estar juntos. −La extrañas?, mucho le respondió el muchacho mirando el horizonte. −No te preocupes Terry, el día pasa rápido y podrás verla pronto. Quieres almorzar y así compartir y conocernos mejor? −le propuso Patty−, más que mal eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y debo conocerte para saber si les doy mi aprobación o no, diciéndoselo con un tono travieso y burlesco. Terry se sorprendió de lo cambiada que estaba Patty, ella en otra época, especialmente en el colegio San Pablo, no hubiera siquiera osado a hablarle, pero ahora era una mujer fuerte, desenvuelta, estaba contento por ella, a pesar de que nunca fueron cercanos, junto a Annie, era la mejor amiga de su amada Candy y se sentía cómodo poder conocerla y tratar de ser amigos, eso haría muy feliz a Candy, lo sabía. −Bueno Patty acepto tu invitación, no conozco muy bien el pueblo y sería un agrado almorzar contigo. Los muchachos siguieron caminando, conversando obviamente de Candy, él le conversaba someramente, como un caballero, su reencuentro con Candy, pero sobre todo no podía evitar hablarle del amor que le tenía. Conversaron de los días en el colegio, de los demás chicos, de Archie, Stear, Annie, incluso se rieron de los Leagan, sobretodo de Elisa, fue un momento agradable, que permitió que dos personas extrañas se conocieran y pudieran entablan una incipiente amistad. −Gracias Patty por tu invitación, fue muy agradable conocerte y almorzar contigo, espero que tu percepción de mí haya cambiado un poquito −Terry le comentaba con una sonrisa en la cara−, para mí es muy importante ser parte de la vida de Candy, amo a Candy más que a mi vida, y sé que tú eres parte de la suya, por lo que estoy muy contento de haberte encontrado, gracias por eso. Terry bajó la cabeza, le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, y mostrar su verdadero yo. –Gracias a ti Terry, se que estás haciendo muy feliz a Candy, y sólo con eso tienes mi cariño, sé que tú la amas mucho y que ella también, hacen una linda pareja y estoy muy feliz y emocionada con su reencuentro, por fin, mi querida Candy será completamente feliz, y no te preocupes, que tienes mi aprobación, y sí, mi percepción ha cambiado sobre ti, se nota que eres noble y por sobre todo que amas a Candy mucho. Sonrió la chica, luego se despidieron muy contentos por ese agradable momento.

Patty siguió rumbo a su destino, ese día lo tenía libre, por lo que fue fácil poder almorzar con Terry, iba pensando en lo admirada que estaba con el cambio de Terry −realmente la ama mucho, se nota, hasta ha cambiado, que feliz estoy por ti amiga, sé feliz con tu amado Terry, que se nota que te adora −pensó Patty, como tratando de decírselo a Candy. Luego siguió y fue inevitable no pensar en Albert −Ohhh Albert, cómo te sentirás cuando sepas que Candy ha regresado y con Terry a su lado?, espero que no sufras mucho, mi querido Albert, espero que no. Y siguió caminando y recordando el agradable momento vivido con Terry. Luego de ello sintió la necesidad de ver a Albert, tal vez para prevenirlo, y que la impresión de saber de Candy y Terry no fuera tan fuerte, no sabía que hacer. Luego de un rato decidió ir a Lakewood y conversar con él, los sentimientos hacia Albert se hacían cada vez más fuertes y no quería verlo sufrir, por lo que cambió su rumbo a Lakewood.

Terry por otro lado se sentía confundido, nunca pensó que Patty lo recibiría tan bien, estaba feliz, ya que una de las mejores amigas de su amada Candy, lo había aprobado, y había sido todo tan fácil, tan fluido, que eso lo tenía feliz, solo quería que llegarán las 19:00 horas para ver a su amada Candy y poder contarle su vivencia con Patty. Se sentía feliz, caminaba por la ciudad tratando que el día pasara rápido para poder ver a su amada, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, acariciarla, amarla.

Lakewood

Mientras que en Lakewood, en especial Albert y Archie tratan de ahogar sus pensamientos sobre Candy en el trabajo, debían trabajar con las finanzas, las empresas de la familia habían crecido y tenían mucho trabajo, existía algo de distracción al trabajar, pero era inevitable que ambos muchachos no recordaran de vez en cuando a Candy. Archie lo hacía cada vez con menos dolor, su acercamiento con Annie había conseguido que pudiera sentir menos dolor al recordar a Candy y sobre todo sabiendo que lo más probable es que estuviera con Terry, en cambio Albert, trataba de no recordarla, él ya había tomado una decisión, nunca expresaría sus sentimientos hacia ella, sólo él sabría su sentir, sabía que la felicidad de Candy era estar al lado de Terry, y por qué no decirlo la felicidad de Terry también, estimaba a Terry, él en Londres lo había conocido muy bien y su experiencia y sabiduría le habían hecho conocer al verdadero Terry, noble, sensible, amable, sabía que su rebeldía era una careta por su tan hostil historia, pero que en el fondo era un chico bueno, y también sabía que Terry amaba profundamente a Candy desde Londres, nunca se lo dijo, pero él lo veía en sus ojos, veía el amor de él hacia ella, sólo al verlo mirarla. En ese entonces, no le producía dolor, no, incluso estaba feliz de que Candy tuviera a alguien tan noble que la amara, pero ahora era diferente, sus sentimientos hacia Candy habían cambiado, pero Albert era un chico bueno, de alma pura y noble, y sabía que el destino de Candy y sobre todo su felicidad era estar con Terry. Siguió trabajando. En eso golpean al despacho, los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, por alguna razón ambos pensaron en Candy, era George que venía a informarle a Albert que la Srta. Patricia Obrien lo esperaba en la sala. −Patty!, respondió Albert asombrado, para que me necesitará pensó y se dirigió a la sala. Archie que también estaba en el despacho, sintió algo de curiosidad, ya que por lo general Patty no frecuentaba a Albert, como para requerirlo a solas, sin la presencia de él y de Annie, pero luego pensó que podía ser por los animales en común que tanto querían, por lo que su inquietud se calmó y siguió trabajando en lo que estaba haciendo.

−Hola Patty, que alegría me da verte, que te trae por acá −preguntó el joven un tanto asombrado−. La chica estaba nerviosa, sus sentimientos hacia Albert eran cada día más intensos, que sólo con mirarlo sentía una sensación extraña en su corazón, pero también estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo abordar y tratar el tema de Candy y Terry y de su encuentro con Terry en el pueblo. −Podemos salir al jardín, necesito conversar algo en privado y a mi juicio muy importante y serio. El joven algo asombrado y con algo de angustia asintió con su cabeza. Los dos jóvenes salieron al jardín, Patty estaba muda, no sabía como empezar a contarle, no sabía. −Cómo has estado Albert, hace tiempo que no hemos podido hablar de cómo te sientes, el chico seguía asombrado, no sabía que era lo que ocurría, pero sabía que era algo serio, Patty era una chica muy respetable y seria y no lo buscaría por cualquier cosa o solo para conversar trivialidades. −He estado bien Patty, muy ocupado con las empresas, Archie ha sido de gran ayuda, contestó sabiendo que algo grande estaba por ocurrir, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía angustia, se le reflejaba en la cara, Patty notó esto y no quiso angustiarlo más, −ella está de vuelta…Candy ha regresado. Albert se detuvo en su caminar, su corazón se cristalizó, no quería demostrarle a Patty su emoción y por sobre todo su dolor, pero sus gestos lo decían todo, y en un tono que trataba de ser alegre le pregunta −cómo está?, cuándo regresó, se ve bien?. Eran muchas preguntas, Albert estaba nervioso, su corazón latía más y más fuerte, sentía que le faltaba el aire. –no lo sé –contestó Patty con su mirada hacia el suelo−, no fue a ella a la que vi. La cara de Albert se desfiguró, sabía a lo que se refería Patty, no se había encontrado con Candy, sino que con Terry, lo sabía, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, sabía que era imposible que Candy o mejor dicho Terry dejara a Candy, que la dejara de amar, sabía que en ese reencuentro entre él y ella se habían reconciliado, lo sabía, lo sabía por el tono del telegrama que había recibido, pero que Terry la acompañara al Hogar de Pony, o a su pueblo, era diferente, eso quería decir que ellos jamás se separarían. Se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban, no quería llorar, no, no delante de Patty, se había prometido que sus sentimientos sólo serían de él y nunca nadie, a excepción de George, lo sabrían, no quería seguir, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, de salir corriendo y no seguir con esa conversación, no sabía que hacer, su cara lo demostraba todo, se sentía tan vulnerable, que no aguantó más, e inesperadamente abrazó a Patty y en sus brazos comenzó a llorar como un niño, Patty quedó paralizada, sentía a Albert, sentía su cuerpo muy cerca de el de ella, pero él lloraba por otra, que injusto era todo, pensaba, retomando la cordura, Patty lo abrazó con fuerza, Albert lo sintió, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que llorara en sus brazos, estuvieron minutos abrazados, hasta que Albert se sintió apenado y muy avergonzado pero sobre todo vulnerable ante esa muchacha de gafas que le brindaba apoyo en ese momento, se alejó de ella −discúlpame Patty, no debí hacer lo que hice, discúlpame por involucrarte en mis sentimientos, no quiero que te mortifiques, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que siento, no quiero. Patty impulsivamente lo abrazó, él aceptó el abrazo, y empezó a sentir el cuerpo cálido y noble de esa bella muchacha, luego ella se percata de la imprudencia, y comienza a hablar para disimular su emoción −Albert me he dado cuenta de que algo muy grande sientes por Candy, no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber lo que sientes. La chica le da la espalda, sinceramente no quería saber, sabía que si Albert hablaba de sus sentimientos sería su perdición y prosiguió −No quiero saber que es lo que realmente sientes por Candy, no me corresponde saberlo, pero ten la seguridad, que jamás hablaré una palabra de esto, quédate tranquilo, que tu secreto también será mi secreto. Albert se sintió conmovido, Patty, la noble Patty le estaba prestando todo su apoyo y afecto. Se quedaron callados por un rato, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, la actitud tan vulnerable de Albert había sido tan grave, que ninguno podía hablar. Patty que estaba más tranquila, aunque su corazón sufría por ese muchacho bello y noble que tenía a su lado, decidió romper el hielo –Albert, eres un hombre noble, amable, pero sobre todo muy sensato, y sabes que la felicidad de Candy es con Terry, lo sabes, el chico asintió con su cabeza, Patty prosiguió −sabes que la felicidad de ella es estar con él, se aman desde siempre y el cruel destino, que a todos nos ha golpeado −Patty bajó su cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos, −el cruel destino ha hecho que esos dos amantes estén separados, pero ahora tienen la oportunidad de lograr su felicidad, sabes que ella no estuvo con él porque Susana estaba viva y que nunca le perdonaría a Terry dejarla con tanta desdicha, pero sabes y sabemos que jamás se dejaron de amar, jamás, a pesar de que nunca han podido estar juntos, hoy me di cuenta que él la ama perdidamente. Albert se sorprendió −cómo lo sabes Patty?, cómo sabes que él la ama? −Tú también lo sabes Albert, todos lo sabemos, hoy me encontré con Terry, y me contó que están juntos, que finalmente pueden estar juntos, ya son novios, él ha cambiado mucho, no es el chico rebelde que conocí en Londres, no, se ve un muchacho sensible, amable, noble pero sobre todo muy enamorado de Candy, me lo dijo mil veces y no se avergonzaba en decirlo, lo encontré caminando en una calle del pueblo, solo, Candy no estaba con él, Albert comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, −estaba solo porque Candy debía trabajar en el consultorio, almorzamos juntos y lo noté diferente, se nota que los golpes de la vida lo hicieron madurar, él es otro, y siento que es digno de recibir el amor de Candy y estoy segura que la ama profundamente y que jamás dejará de amarla. Fue un buen encuentro, me ayudó a ver a Terry con otros ojos, y estoy segura que ellos serán muy felices juntos, recién hoy pude comprobar lo que Candy decía sobre él, que era muy noble, sensible y sensato, y ahora comprendo por qué Candy lo ha amado siempre. Albert, yo no soy nadie para dar consejos de amor, mírame, estoy sola, y mi gran amor nunca volverá, pero sé que tú eres muy noble y sensato y dejarás que Candy sea feliz, ella se lo merece, merece por fin ser feliz, ha sufrido mucho, primero por Anthony y su muerte y luego por mucho tiempo por sus desencuentros con Terry, piénsalo, ellos se aman y nadie los podrá separar, el tiempo te ayudará a sentir menos dolor, el tiempo es una gran medicina, verás que cada día que pasa te resignarás a verla con él y será cada día menos doloroso, te lo prometo, para mí ha sido así. Eres un ser maravilloso −Patty se sonroja al decir esto, pero tenía que expresarlo, eres un ser maravilloso y tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz, cómo todos, y lo serás, pero lamentablemente Candy ama a Terry y ese es su destino, estoy segura que deben existir miles de chicas que morirían por estar contigo, y con el tiempo la encontrarás, encontrarás ese amor que te hará olvidar a Candy, te lo digo porque −Patty titubeo, no quería expresarlo, te lo digo porque lo se, siempre llega el amor donde menos te lo imaginas, el amor es así, impredecible. Yo solo quise decírtelo, quise advertirte que Candy ha vuelto con Terry como novios, porque me había dado cuenta de que algo sientes por ella, y te estimo…te quiero mucho, y no quiero que sufras, diciendo esto la chica le da un beso en la frente y se marcha. Albert queda atónito, Candy y Terry novios, ellos juntos cerca de Lakewood −solo en eso pensaba, luego de eso ve marcharse a Patty, corre hacia ella, la abraza con fuerza, era un abrazo fuerte, cálido, ella siente como su cuerpo se aprieta contra el de él, su corazón latía muy fuerte, Albert la besa en la mejilla y le agradece su confesión. −No te preocupes Albert, tu secreto nadie lo sabrá, y diciendo esto se aleja definitivamente. Albert la mira alejarse.

Mientras en el pueblo, Terry se dirige a la residencial, la hora de encontrarse con Candy se acercaba, estaba feliz y a la vez ansioso, quería tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, así que se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo se sentía feliz, por fin la felicidad le había llegado a él.

Candy fue puntual, llegó a la residencial, tocó la puerta, esta vez Terry la esperaba más tranquilo, aun sentía la misma pasión, pero esta vez no fue tan impulsivo. Se dirigió hacia ella, −hola mi amor, cómo estuvo tu día, y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Candy se sintió algo desilusionada, sentía la necesidad de besarlo, abrazarlo, de amarlo, −bien, pero que recibimiento más frío, le regañó la rubia, sintiéndose un poco molesta, ya que esperaba y anhelaba que Terry sintiera la misma necesidad de ella de amarse. Terry sorprendido por los dichos de la mujer, se acerca coquetamente, la mira fijamente a los ojos, la toma de la cintura bruscamente y mirándola a los ojos le dice −que quieres mi amor, quieres que te tome así, y te ame perdida y locamente, Candy lo miró con deseo, deseaba sentirse parte de él, deseaba más que nunca amarlo, y sin pensarlo lo besó apasionadamente, Terry se estremeció, y empezó a sentir un fuego que le recorría todo su cuerpo, se volvió como loco con la actitud de su amada Candy y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, los dos se amaban y ese día había sido eterno para ambos, por lo que su reencuentro no podía ser menos apasionado. Los dos siguieron en su cama, Terry cuidadosamente trataba de despojarla de sus ropas, mientras que Candy hacía lo mismo, se amaron con locura, estuvieron cerca de sobrepasar sus límites, pero sabían y habían aprendido a controlarse, a amarse puramente. Luego de ese reencuentro tan apasionado, Candy se reincorpora y comienza a contarle cómo había sido su día, los dos habían madurado y sabían que tendrían toda su vida para amarse, Candy le explicó que por el momento la consulta estaba tranquila, por lo que le habían dado algunas semanas de descanso, Terry se emocionó y se puso feliz con la noticia, la tendría solo para él. −Y cómo estuvo tu día Terry, te gustó el pueblo?, Terry sonriendo, estaba acostado en su cama admirando a su amada mujer, se reincorpora y le dice −a que no sabes con quien me he encontrado hoy y con quien he almorzado?, Candy lo mira con cara de interrogante, no podía imaginarse con quien había estado Terry, −con tu amiga Patricia Obrien −le responde el chico alegremente, −con Patty? −le contesta Candy algo sorprendida, sabía que Patty frecuentaba el pueblo pero nunca pensó que podría encontrarse con Terry y menos compartir un momento con ella, −en serio? No lo puedo creer y cómo estuvo ese almuerzo, Candy le preguntaba ansiosamente. Terry comienza a contarle lo ocurrido y de lo que habían hablado, mientras el joven relataba, Candy lo miraba admirada y muy sorprendida, pero a la vez muy, muy feliz. −Ya me he ganado a una de tus mejores amigas, le decía Terry guiñándole el ojo. −Eso está por verse, le replicaba Candy, con un tono burlón. Luego el chico le contó lo agradable que había sido ese encuentro y que había notado que Patty se había convertido en una mujer muy fuerte, Candy asentía con su cabeza, −es una mujer bella y muy fuerte, la muerte de Stear la hizo madurar mucho, se que ella aun lo recuerda y lo ama, pero el tiempo la ha ayudado a sobreponerse y tratar de sobrevivir sin él, es una chica fenomenal y me gustaría mucho que algún día vuelva a sentir el amor y vuelva a ser plenamente feliz, los dos muchachos sintieron compasión, mientras pensaban que era cierto, lo que había vivido Patty había sido muy fuerte y doloroso, ninguno de los dos creía haber soportado tal suceso. −Tienes razón Candy, Patty se ve diferente, y espero y deseo igual que tú que pueda ser feliz, se nota que se lo merece. Candy al escuchar estas palabras lo miró con ternura, con amor, su amado y rebelde Terry, se había vuelto sensible y muy sensato. −Eres maravilloso Terry, te amo, te amo y corrió hacia sus brazos, se besaron, sus besos se hacían eternos. Luego de eso Candy le dice a Terry que pronto debe volver al Hogar de Pony, ya se estaba oscureciendo y debía regresar. No te vayas Candy le imploraba Terry, pero la rubia debía marcharse, antes de irse le dice −mañana iremos a Lakewood, tenemos que enfrentar a mis amigos y sobretodo debemos ver a Albert. Luego de eso la chica le da un beso fugaz en los labios y se marcha, sabía que lo que le había informado no sería del agrado de Terry, por lo que prefirió dejarlo así, sin regaños y sin replicas.

A Lakewood, pensaba Terry, se le venía la imagen de Albert, Archie y Annie, y sentía angustia, sería un encuentro extraño, lo sabía, pensaba en que Archie, tal vez aun siga enamorado de Candy, por lo que sería difícil enfrentarle y agradarlo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el encuentro con Albert, no por él, sino que pasaría cuando Candy se encontrara con Albert, tenía miedo de su reacción, sabía que ellos eran muy unidos y eso lo ponía loco de celos, pero debía contenerse, no podía hacer alguna escena de celos, Candy no se lo perdonaría. Esa noche fue como la anterior, pero ahora más que el recuerdo y el deseo de estar con Candy, era la incertidumbre de que era lo que iba a pasar en Lakewood, por fin podría conocer la casa donde se conocieron Anthony y Candy, los jardines de rosas, −Ufff será difícil no ponerme celoso con tanta historia en ese lugar, tendré que contenerme, se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que al final logra conciliar el sueño.

Hogar de Pony

Candy había dormido algo incómoda, también sentía curiosidad y ansiedad de llevar a Terry a Lakewood, se preguntaba si sería un buen momento, luego se convenció que sí, mientras antes mejor. Se levantó, esos días irradiaba una belleza especial, de una mujer enamorada, se arregló pensando en Terry −le gustará este vestido? − se preguntaba, si claro que le gustará, se veía radiante, irradiaba una belleza pura, sus ojos brillaban como nunca. La Srta. Pony y la Hermana María admiraban el nuevo semblante de Candy, su nueva belleza que había surgido de aquel encuentro con Terry. −Te ves radiante −le dijo la Srta Pony. Candy se ruborizó y sacó traviesamente su lengua demostrando su vergüenza. Luego de ello la muchacha les cuenta que iría con Terry a Lakewood, que era hora de que enfrentaran a sus amigos y les informaran su reconciliación. Las Sras. se sobresaltaron un poco, en sus caras había algo de angustia, ambas pensaban en Albert, esa duda que tenían sobre sus sentimientos hacia Candy las preocupaba. Cuando de repente aparece Patty, −hola Candy, mi amiga, y corrió a abrazarla. Las chicas se abrazaron con ternura. Candy le cuenta someramente su reencuentro con Terry y le pregunta −supe que ayer te lo encontraste y almorzaron juntos, −sí, suponía que ya lo sabía, fue un encuentro muy bueno, Terry ha cambiado mucho y se ve que es un hombre maduro, pero sobre todo que te ama mucho, te felicito Candy, por fin serás feliz con tu amado Terry, mientras decía esto Patty abraza a Candy. Luego de ello Candy le informa que iría a Lakewood con Terry, era el momento de presentarlo a todos sus amigos como su novio. Al escuchar estas palabras, Patty no pudo dejar de recordar el momento vivido con Albert el día anterior, y sintió mucha angustia de ese repentino encuentro, impulsivamente Patty le pregunta a Candy si la puede acompañar, sabía que Albert la podría necesitar, por lo que estaba ansiosa de ir. −Claro Patty, por supuesto, estaremos felices de que nos acompañes. Luego de ello se dirigieron al pueblo a encontrar a Terry.

Terry se había levantado al alba, estaba muy ansioso y nervioso, ese encuentro en Lakewood, y en especial con Albert lo tenía muy, muy nervioso. De pronto suena la puerta, Terry feliz porque podría estar un rato nuevamente a solas con Candy , abre rápidamente la puerta, −hola Terry, he venido con Patty, ella nos acompañará a Lakewood, −hola Terry como has estado?. Terry cordialmente saludó a Patty, luego se dirigió a la rubia y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, Patty observó esto y se sintió incómoda, por lo que se dirigió a la ventana, a observar la calle. Terry se acerca al oído de Candy y le dice −me las pagarás pequeña pecosa, está mañana esperaba tenerte para mi solo, me tendrás que retribuir ese agravio, luego se alejó a buscar su chaqueta. Candy quedó paralizada y ruborizada, no sabía si Patty había logrado escuchar los dichos de Terry, aparentemente no, Patty miraba por la ventana, pero sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por Albert y su reacción a ese encuentro. −Nos vamos dijo la muchacha, saliendo todos al carruaje que los esperaba afuera de la residencial.

En el carruaje Candy iba al lado de Patty y frente a ella estaba Terry, que no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos de Candy, como en sentido de protesta, por no haberle entregado su momento de pasión y de poder besarla y abrazarla como lo había hecho con anterioridad, de repente al mirarse se sonreían con complicidad, sabiendo que los dos anhelaban eso, pero que fue imposible tener esos momentos con Patty a su lado. Patty de vez en cuando admiraba a los enamorados, por muchos momentos se sentía que ellos estaban solos en la carreta, ya que no dejaban de mirarse, de ruborizarse, de sonreírse, Patty miraba con admiración y con algo de pena, cómo le hubiera gustado a ella estar en las mismas condiciones con Stear o ahora con Albert, luego prefirió no ser imprudente y su mirada fue hacia la ventana hasta llegar a Lakewood. En un acto desesperado, Terry no se contuvo y tomó cariñosamente la mano de la muchacha, ella lo aceptó y se fueron de la mano hasta llegar a la mansión.

Lakewood

Albert había pasado una noche terrible, no pudo dormir, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su amiga Patty y sobre todo por el descontrol que tuvo con ella en ese momento de vulnerabilidad. −Patty, se que eres mi amiga y no me traicionaras, lo sé −se decía constantemente. En eso tocan a la puerta de la habitación de Albert, era George, −Albert primero que todo quiero que tengas mucha cordura, debes estar sereno y tranquilo, no debes demostrar debilidad ni vulnerabilidad, las palabras de George ya hacían sospechar que era lo que le venía a decir, −la Srta. Candy está acá y no está sola, ha venido con el joven Terrence Grandcheter y la Srta. Patricia Obrien. El corazón de Albert se desbordó, sus ojos estaban brillantes, no quería llorar, pero de sus ojos brotaban lentamente lagrimas de dolor. −Albert debes ser fuerte, se que lo eres, debes enfrentarlos y ocultar tus sentimientos, es lo correcto. Entre sollozos Albert pregunta −Cómo se ve ella?, cómo se ven los dos?, −ella está radiante, más bella que nunca, tiene otro semblante y él se ve muy enamorado de ella, no ha despegado la mirada hacia ella −contesta George. Secando sus lagrimas, Albert le dice a George que tiene razón, que estará sereno y tratará de fingir cualquier sentimiento hacia ella. −Sólo te pido que le digas que bajaré en unos minutos, debo tener tiempo de estar sereno, de recomponerme. George asintió con la cabeza.

En el salón estaban Candy y Terry, ellos tomados de la mano, Terry apretaba su mano, cómo queriendo que nunca se la dejara, Candy sabía la angustia de Terry y le apretaba con fuerza la mano del muchacho, él con miradas tiernas le agradecía el gesto.

Patty los había dejado solos, sabía que debían reencontrarse con Albert a solas, por lo que salió a caminar por los prados de Lakewood, luego se sentó en un banco a leer una novela romántica, el nuevo afecto que esta teniendo hacia Albert, la habían puesto más romántica.

Estando en la sala, se escuchan voces venir hacia ellos, eran Archie y Annie que venían de un paseo por los prados, Archie en sus manos llevaba un pequeño libro de poesía que estaba leyendo a Annie. Terry se puso aun más nervioso al escuchar las voces, no las podía reconocer. Al entrar al salón los dos jóvenes se sorprenden al ver a Candy tomada de la mano de Terry, Archie con la impresión y emoción deja caer el libro, Terry lo observa celoso, con eso comprobaba que Archie aun sentía cosas por Candy, repentinamente Candy suelta la mano de su amado Terry y corre a abrazar a Annie, ella también se acerca rápidamente a ella, se dieron un abrazo largo, de los ojos de ambas muchachas brotaban lagrimas de emoción. Mientras Terry miraba con recelo la figura de Archie y viceversa, el corazón de Archie sintió como que un cuchillo lo atravesaba, se destrozó en pedazos y se dio cuenta que era el final, tenía que dejarla ir y olvidarla, se dirigió, cómo era su costumbre cuando estaba apesadumbrado, hacia la ventana, solo tratando de ocultar su pesar al verlos juntos. Terry lo notó y sintió una sensación extraña como de triunfo, era él el que tenía a Candy y la amaba, pero a la vez sintió compasión, sabía perfectamente que era amar a Candy y no poder tenerla, lo había experimentado y lo sabía perfectamente.

−Candy estoy tan feliz de verte, estás radiante, hermosa. Candy miró a Terry como queriendo decir que toda esa felicidad que irradiaba era gracias a él. Terry se sintió un poco avergonzado y bajó la mirada, las dos chicas sonrieron, −por fin estás con Terry, por fin con tu amado Terry, lo sabía, sabía que su amor no se podía perder y que algún día estarían juntos. Candy la abrazó y al oído le dijo que era la mujer más feliz del mundo y que amaba a Terry más que a su vida. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de ello le habló a Archie −y tú Archie no me saludarás, y corrió a abrazarlo, Terry estaba celoso, se le notaba, no podía soportar que otro hombre pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos, Archie la abrazó con ternura, pero en su cara se notaba su pesar, Candy lo notó y recordó los dichos de Terry, pero trató de disimular. −Que gusto volver a verte, cómo has estado?, y en un tono burlón y mal intencionado le dice −veo que no estás muy bien acompañada, mirando a Terry con recelo. Terry respondía la mirada, esa rivalidad de siempre afloraba nuevamente. −No digas eso Archie, estoy muy bien acompañada, Terry −titubeó, Terry es mi novio y nos amamos mucho. Las palabras de la chica fueron como una bomba que estallaba en el corazón de Archie, novios, ya son novios, bajó la mirada y no quiso emitir palabras. Terry sonreía a Candy con amor, se sentía un triunfador, ella era de él, y nadie podía negarlo. Para romper ese momento frío e incómodo, Annie tomó la iniciativa y se dirige hacia Terry −cómo has estado Terry?, tantos años sin vernos, el joven besó la mano de la bella chica, Annie se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. −Ahora estoy feliz, cómo nunca lo he estado, el joven se sonrojó, Annie se conmovió con las palabras de Terry, pero no dejaba de sentir preocupación por la reacción de Archie.

Candy le hace un gesto a Terry, para que se acerque y quiebre el hielo con Archie, Terry a regañadientas lo acepta, no con muy buena cara, pero amaba a Candy y sabía que ese gesto sería muy importante para ella. −Archibald Cornwell cómo has estado?, mostrándole su mano para saludarlo, Archie que era un caballero lo saluda de igual forma, se sentía la rivalidad entre ellos, y en un acto inesperado, Archie le dice −debes cuidarla mucho, no permitiré que nuevamente le hagas daño como lo has hecho antes. Candy exclamó −Archie que dices, pero Archie la interrumpe, −si Candy no permitiré que este burgués nuevamente te haga sufrir, por lo que estás advertido. Terry sonrió sarcásticamente, sabía que Archie la amaba, se lo estaba demostrando, y sabía que tal vez nunca llegaran a ser amigos, y le contestó −no te preocupes Archibald, amo a Candy más que a mi propia vida, se que la hice sufrir mucho, pero ahora es diferente, nada y nadie, recalcando la palabra nadie como indirecta a su persona, podrá separarnos, nunca lo permitiré y se dirige triunfal hacia Candy dándoles un inesperado y fugaz beso en los labios. Annie se sonrojó al ver tal gesto y Archie tuvo que contener su dolor, sabía que Candy nunca sería de él, así que bajó la mirada y se dirigió a Annie, −Annie salgamos a caminar, por favor, te lo suplico, esto es…es muy incomodo para mi, la chica se sintió apenada, pero sabía que poco a poco estaba ganado el corazón de aquel muchacho que tanto amaba, por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se despidieron cordialmente de los enamorados y salieron del salón, Archie iba mudo, solo retumbaban las palabras, los gestos de los enamorados, por lo que no quería hablar, Annie lo entendió y tomada de su brazo caminaron por los prados en silencio.

Al estar solos en la sala, sin escuchar que nadie venía hacia ellos, Terry abraza a Candy por la espalda, la gira y la besa con pasión, la chica que al principio se sentía un poco incómoda no podía resistirse a los labios de ese maravilloso hombre, luego de ese beso Terry le dice −viste que estaba en lo cierto, Archie aun te ama, poniendo una cara triunfal, pero a la vez de desagrado, −no seas pesado Terry, por favor no lo vuelvas a repetir, no me perdonaría nunca hacer sufrir a Annie. Terry entendió y tratando de arreglar la situación la volvió a besar, estaban muy juntos, muy abrazados, cuando de repente se siente −mmm, perdón, no quise interrumpir, era la voz de Albert. Terry se paralizó, por fin había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su amigo por el amor de su amada Candy, Candy que estaba de cara a Albert suelta a Terry y corre hacia los brazos de Albert, Terry se sintió morir al ver que Candy abrazaba a Albert con tanta comodidad, con tanta confianza, no podía soportar el momento, bajó su mirada, no quería seguir observándolo. Candy tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Albert también, el verlos abrazados, besándose como dos enamorados que se aman locamente, lo había destruido. Albert la toma de la cintura y la gira, como muchas veces lo había hecho, −estás hermosa Candy, estás radiante. Y luego la vuelve a abrazar. −Gracias mi querido Albert, Candy tenía lagrimas en las mejillas, te he extrañado mucho le decía la chica. Terry observaba atónito todo lo que estaba pasando, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba de a poco, con cada gesto, cada caricia y cada palabra que se decían, yo también te he extrañado mucho Candy. Se volvieron a abrazar, el corazón de Albert latía a mil por hora, no quería soltarla, sabía que si lo hacía la perdía completamente. Candy fue la que tomó la iniciativa, se alejó de Albert, se dirigió a Terry, que estaba realmente descompuesto, desolado, casi derrotado, le tomó la mano, le levantó la cara, le dio un beso tierno, pero fuerte en sus labios, cómo diciéndole que ella era de él, de solo él, sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Terry, y no quería hacerlo sufrir, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta Albert, −reconoces a este rebelde Albert −dice la chica con un tono travieso. −Claro que sí, como no, y en un acto inesperado abrazó al chico, como si fuera su mejor amigo, Terry aún sentía la rabia y los celos por sus venas y su cuerpo, pero correspondió el abrazo. Albert era noble, y a pesar que ahora Terry era su rival, lo quería, le había tomado mucho aprecio en Londres, y ese cariño no se había esfumado. −Como has estado Terry, veo que finalmente pudiste conquistar a nuestra Candy, la palabra nuestra no le agradó para nada, respondiendo con algo de mal intención. −Sí Albert, por fin estoy con la mujer que siempre he amado y que siempre amaré, y se que ella también me ama como a ninguno, lo sé, que más puedo pedir. Albert sintió la indirecta, pero no quería hacer ningún gesto, ningún comentario que lo delatarán. Luego de ello Candy comienza a contarle a Albert, cómo siempre lo había hecho con mucha confianza, comienza a contarle el reencuentro, de lo mucho que lo amaba, y de que ella ahora era plenamente feliz, Albert sonreía, pero su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos con cada relato de la rubia. Terry notó el semblante de Albert, notó algo extraño, sus sospechas podían ser ciertas, se desesperó, no quería enfrentarse a él, no, Albert era uno de los hombres más nobles que había conocido, y sería difícil lidiar con él. Por lo que en un acto inesperado, abrazó a Candy de la cintura, como marcando que ella era sólo de él. Albert observó el gesto con dolor, Candy había aceptado ese abrazo, por lo que Albert pudo percatarse que entre ellos ya había una cercanía especial, eso lo liquidó aún más. Inesperadamente Terry pide conversar a solas con Albert, este último se sobresaltó, no tenía la fortaleza de enfrentarlo, pero no podía rehusarse, lo delataría, por lo que gentilmente lo invitó a su despacho. Candy un poco incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo hizo un gesto con sus hombros como de resignación. −Puedes ir a ver las rosas Candy, han florecido y están muy bellas −dijo Albert, Candy asintió con la cabeza, previo a que la chica se fuera, Terry se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios, diciendo −yo te busco mi amor, y me podrás mostrar las rosas que tanto amas. La chica sale de la sala.

Los chicos se dirigen en silencio hacia el despacho de Albert, Terry sentía que Albert no estaba bien, que el encuentro con Candy lo había devastado, pero el lucharía hasta el final por su amada Candy, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, ni siquiera su querido amigo Albert. Al llegar al despacho, Albert trató de ser cordial, preguntándole como había estado, cómo había sido estar separado de Candy tanto tiempo. Terry sorprendido por todas las preguntas, responde con sinceridad, −Albert, querido Albert, estar separado de Candy fue mi muerte en vida, no vivía, sobrevivía, estar al lado de Susana sin poder amarla, acrecentaba cada día más mi amor y el deseo de estar con Candy. Luego de la muerte de Susana, en mi corazón se albergó un grano de esperanza, me costó mucho buscarla, me costó mucho buscarla nuevamente, el solo hecho de saber que pudiera estar con otro hombre me volvía loco. Albert bajaba la cabeza y se dirigía a la ventana de su despacho, solo así podía darle la espalda a Terry, mientras escuchaba ese relato tan desgarrador. Terry prosiguió −me volvía loco la idea de saber que ya no me amaba y que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre, hasta que me atreví a escribirle, fue una carta escueta, no sabía que decirle, sólo pude expresarle mi amor por ella, y que nunca, ni nadie habían podido derrumbar. Luego de ello Candy llegó hermosa a la Compañía donde trabajaba, la palabra trabajaba retumbó en los oídos de Albert, −y ahí fue mi más anhelado encuentro y me pude dar cuenta…nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos desde siempre, desde que nos vimos en el barco. Albert recordaba las miles de veces que Candy le había contado cómo había conocido a Terry. −Luego de ello todo ha sido maravilloso, nos amamos y se que nada podrá separarnos, yo pedí un receso en la compañía, no volvería a perderla, ni separarme de ella. Albert se sobresaltó, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero trató de evitarlo, si Terry se daba cuenta sería su perdición , nunca podría ver y hablar con Candy. Luego de eso Terry amablemente, le dice que él le tiene gran aprecio desde Londres, los dos rieron, se sintieron nuevamente conectados, a pesar que ahora eran potenciales rivales, se sentían mucho aprecio, ambos sabían que eran nobles, de buenos sentimientos y muy parecidos. Albert lo interrumpe, −ohhh los tiempos en Londres, fueron muy buenos, como no recordarlos, en ambos chicos se esbozaron sonrisas al recordar los momentos en Londres. Albert prosiguió −Terry debes cuidarla mucho, ella es maravillosa, jamás he conocido a alguien igual, eres muy afortunado de tener su amor, no lo desperdicies, no la hagas sufrir, cuídala, ella es muy importante para mí y nunca permitiré que le hagan daño, me lo prometí y se lo prometí a ella. Esto generó ira en Terry, quien golpeaba la mesa del despacho casi gritándole −la amas verdad?, amas a Candy, verdad?, Albert se sobresaltó, nunca pensó que Terry tuviera tal sospecha, −no juegues conmigo Albert, se que en el tiempo que hemos estado separados, tú y ella, titubeó, tu y ella se han hecho muy cercanos, y cómo no enamorarse de ella, cómo? Albert seguía sorprendido y paralizado, pero sabía que si le confesaba sus reales sentimientos a Terry, sería la perdición de todos. Así que tomó fuerzas de donde no pudo, se giró y miró a los ojos algo humedecidos de rabia y angustia de Terry. −Terry yo amo a Candy, pero no como tú lo estás insinuando, ella es como mi alma gemela, mi protegida, la conozco de niña, fui yo quien la adoptó, es verdad que luego de vivir en la casa en Magnolia, y de recuperar la memoria, luego de la separación entre ustedes y de revelar mi secreto de identidad, hemos estado mucho más unidos y cercanos, nos frecuentamos seguidamente, la quiero mucho, pero se que su corazón es sólo tuyo, pero Terry lo interrumpió, −sí yo sé que ella me ama, me ama con locura, pero tú Albert, tú amas a Candy? − dice Terry enfurecido y enceguecido por sus celos. −Ya te dije Terry que la amo, pero no como tú te imaginas, la amo como un hermano mayor, como un padre, al decir esto, Albert sintió que la traicionaba y traicionaba sus más profundos sentimientos. −Sí Terry la amo como un padre, como un hermano, como un mejor amigo. Al escuchar Terry estas palabras se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque estaba casi seguro que ese amor era más que de amigos, pero entendió que Albert era un hombre noble y maravilloso y que no interferiría en la felicidad de Candy, aunque arriesgara su propia felicidad. Terry se acercó a Albert, lo abrazó con fuerza, y de sus ojos salieron algunas lagrimas, −gracias Albert, gracias amigo, se que amas mucho a Candy y que quieres su felicidad plena, ella me ama, me lo ha dicho mil veces, y yo la amo locamente, me he enamorado perdidamente de Candy y ten por seguro que haré lo imposible por hacerla 100% feliz. Albert le responde −no llores Terry, te estimo mucho, eres un ser que es absolutamente merecedor de Candy, se que te ama, que eres el hombre que más ha amado en su vida, y quizás el único. Por eso estoy tranquilo, feliz por ustedes. Con esto se abrazaron y Terry salió del despacho en busca de Candy. Albert quedó desolado, no aguantó más y se desplomó en el suelo, sollozando como un niño, había renunciado definitivamente a su gran amor, pero sabía que era lo correcto, lo sabía. Luego de un rato se reincorpora, trata de disimular su dolor y sale a caminar por los prados.

En los prados de Lakewood, Terry busca con ansias a Candy, el lugar era enorme, y se había perdido, quería encontrar ese tan hermoso prado de rosas que tanto amaba Candy. Candy estaba en el prado, rodeado de las rosas Dulce Candy, los recuerdos de Anthony fueron inevitables, pero el amor hacia Terry la hacían sentir feliz.

Cerca de aquel prado, estaba Patty sentada en un banco, tratando de leer una novela romántica. Pero se le hacía imposible, sus pensamientos hacia Albert la abrumaban, la declaración del día anterior, todo estaba revuelto en su cabeza. Hasta que por su espalda siente una mano cálida, era Albert. −Por fin te encontré Patty, sentándose a su lado. Patty estaba sobresaltada, ya que jamás se había imaginado siquiera que algún día Albert la buscaría. −Patty te he estado buscando para agradecerte por lo de ayer, Patty bajaba su mirada, se sentía apesadumbrada, ya que ese hombre al que tanto admiraba y quería, estaba enamorado de otra. Albert seguía su relato −gracias Patty, gracias por apoyarme, fuiste un gran apoyo y sé que mi secreto estará guardado, se que eres muy discreta y se que guardaremos este secreto juntos, Albert la mira con ternura, guiñéndole el ojo, por primera vez veía a Patty con ternura y admiraba la hermosa mujer que se había convertido. Patty sólo asentía con su cabeza, estaba tan conmocionada que no tenía palabras, luego de ello, Albert ve el libro y riéndose le dice, −Patricia Obrien estás leyendo una novela de amor, y soltó una carcajada, Patty observaba como aquel hombre que hacía un día estaba tan vulnerable, volvía a sonreir, −jajaja, reía. −De que te ríes Albert, y coquetamente le dice −las mujeres tenemos todo el derecho de soñar con el amor a través de la lectura. Albert la miró asombrado, era la primera vez que Patty se mostraba coqueta ante él. Tomó su mano, sintió la delicada, suave y cálida mano de la chica, y le dijo −no debes soñar con el amor en la lectura Patty, mírate te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, fuerte, noble, bella, estoy seguro que muy pronto volverás a sentir ese amor que perdiste con Stear, estoy seguro que te amarán como te lo mereces, diciéndole eso, la mira a los ojos, retira sus gafas y sigue diciendo −tienes unos ojos maravillosos, que irradian pureza, eres muy bella Patty. El corazón de Patty latía mil por hora, nunca nadie, a parte de Stear le habían dicho tales palabras, se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Albert levantó su cara y le dijo, no seas tímida Patty, eres bella, hermosa, y se que pronto volverás a amar y te amarán plenamente. Mientras Albert decía esto, Patty se da cuenta que Terry encuentra a Candy en el prado. Ambos muchachos observan como él la sorprende por la espalda, la gira y la besa apasionadamente. Patty sintió vergüenza, se ruborizó, pero por su cuerpo corría un calor extraño, Albert bajó su mirada y luego al ver el estado de la chica, le dice −no te preocupes, ni te avergüences de lo que has visto, ellos se aman perdidamente y es lógico que se lo demuestren de esa manera, pronto sabrás en carne propia lo que se siente, Patty se paró bruscamente, se sentía algo mareada, se despidió de Albert y se dirigió a la casa. −Patty eres muy noble y deseo de corazón que vuelvas a encontrar y experimentar el amor −pensó Albert. Luego de ello siguió observando a Candy y Terry que se besaban apasionadamente, bajó su cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido completamente a Candy.

Dentro de la casona de Lakewood había llegado Elisa, había escuchado el rumor de que Candy había vuelto con Terry, pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos −dónde están, llegó diciendo desesperada, −dónde está Candy, Archie y Annie que estaban en la sala se quedaron atónitos, los muchachos no emitieron palabra, ya que sabían la maldad de Elisa, y el odio que le tenía a Candy. −No importa −dijo, yo misma los encontraré, diciendo esto sale de la sala hacia los prados. Terry y Candy caminaban de la mano por los prados, mientras conversaban de lo agradable y fácil que todo había sido hasta el momento −viste mi amor, viste que todo ha sido fácil, decía la rubia mientras sonreía a Terry, Terry asentía con la cabeza, pero sabía que para él y Albert no había sido del todo fácil, pero no quiso expresar sus pensamientos hacia Candy, sabía que era un riesgo muy grande que no quería correr. Siguieron caminando, se detuvieron en una colina que miraba el horizonte y el atardecer comenzaba a dar sus primeros destellos, él la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda, cuando de repente… −así que era verdad?, por fin pudiste atrapar a Terry. Los muchachos reconocieron de inmediato la voz de la cruel muchacha, se dieron vuelta y al unísono exclamaron −¡Elisa!. −Cómo puedes estar con esta huérfana Terry, cómo?, cómo te has podido rebajar a estar con esta muerta de hambre?, al escuchar esto, Terry se enfurece, pero Candy le toma el brazo y lo insta a calmarse −hola Elisa, cómo has estado? −respondió la rubia−. −No eres tú con la que quiero hablar, seguramente engatusaste a Terry luego de que Susana muriera y quedara vulnerable, no es cierto?, Terry que no podía resistir que Elisa se dirigiera de esa manera a Candy comenzó a hablar −Elisa, fui yo quien buscó a Candy, la amo y la he amado desde Londres, tú lo sabes bien, la amo con locura, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella desde que la conocí en un barco de América a Londres, luego me enloqueció de amor en el colegio San Pablo, era la muchacha más hermosa, bella e inteligente de ese colegio, ni siquiera tu linaje ni tu belleza pudieron competir con ella, ella es una mujer hermosa, que tú nunca podrás superar, luego caímos en tu maldita trampa, pero ni siquiera tu maldad pudo apagar el amor que nos sentíamos, nos hemos amados por años, ni el tiempo, ni las personas nos han podido separar, ni han podido romper el amor que nos tenemos. Candy estaba maravillada con los dichos de Terry, su hombre, su amado Terry expresaba sus amor plenamente y los gritaba a los cuatro vientos, luego Terry siguió su relato, −Elisa eres una mujer hermosa, pero tu maldad y la crueldad de tu corazón, te hacen ver horrible, por eso nadie te quiere y estás sola, y lo estarás siempre si sigues así. Elisa lo miró con odio, cómo se atrevía a decirle tal agravio, salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pensando en cual sería su próxima venganza. Elisa se quedó cercano a ellos, tratando de espiarlos, mientras por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de dolor y odio, −Maldita Candy te odio y haré que tu vida sea un verdadero calvario –pensaba, pero a la vez retumbaban las palabras de Terry sobre su soledad y su crueldad y maldad, las lagrimas salían y salían de los ojos de Elisa. Me las pagarán, lo juro, se decía. Luego de un rato oyó a Terry decir que tenía ganas de cabalgar, que hacía años que no lo hacía, en América se le había hecho imposible, Candy le comentaba que Albert le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños dos caballos que ella había cuidado en la casa Leagan, Cesar y Cleopatra, que estaban en el establo, −yo creo que podrás montarlos, son muy nobles, pero ten cuidado mi amor. Terry se alegró, pero no quiso ir de inmediato, quería estar un rato más con su amada Candy, se sentaron en el pasto, mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte, luego Terry puso su cara en la cara de ella y le dice que la ama profundamente, luego la besa, fue un beso largo, tierno, de amor. Elisa que estaba observando había escuchado lo de los caballos y comienza a maquinar su trampa. Se dirigió a los caballos y cómo ella sabía todo sobre caballos, decide soltar las monturas de los caballos, de ambos, de Cesar y Cleopatra.

−Candy quieres salir a cabalgar conmigo?, Candy decidió no ir, ese día en especial no quería cabalgar, quería seguir admirando el atardecer, repentinamente sintió un malestar angustioso en su estómago, pero lo atribuyó a su encuentro con Elisa. Bueno mi amor, iré a buscar a los caballos y cabalgaré un poco, diciendo esto Terry la besa en la frente y se dirige a la caballeriza.

Terry monta a Cleopatra, y decide cabalgar, al principio lo hizo despacio para conocerla, pero al ver que la yegua era mansa, decide aumentar el galope, iré a ver a mi amada Candy decide. Al momento de que Terry cabalga con ligereza hacia Candy, Candy se reincorpora y comienza a caminar hacia la casa, de repente se escucha muy cerca de ella un relincho brusco, Candy mira hacia el sonido y ve como su amado Terry cae bruscamente del caballo…No, el caballo no, el corazón de Candy se detiene al ver tal suceso, la imagen de Anthony apareció en su cabeza y cae desmayada.


End file.
